Back in business
by nobodyshouldknow
Summary: Buffy has just met up with a certain count to get back something of hers. Takes place between season 7 and season 8, right afterthe story Antique from the comic series tales of vampires. Xander/Buffy friendship. Rated T for jokes of sexual nature.


_Own nothing. Takes place right after the events of story_ Antique_ from the comic book serie _Tales of Vampires_. For those who don´t know it, then it takes place about a year afther the end of the series._

_Xander has said his good-byes to his master and goes over to Buffy._

"So, you unthralled?" Buffy asked.

"Yep, one hundred procent non-vampire-magic-hypno-power-mind-inslaved, and lets never speak of this again," Xander said.

Buffy laughed and launched at him with a hug.

"Xander. It´s so good to see you again. I really missed you,"

"Missed you too Buff. Especially your rib-crushing-oh-my-god-I-can´t-breathe-hugs," her friend replied.

"Oh, sorry" Buffy loosened her grip.

"But it is nice to see you again," she said sincerely.

"It´s nice to see you too," Xander smiled sadly. "Oh, and thanks for saving me, by the way,"

"Your welcome. It had been a while since I last did that anyways. Kinda weird not doing it every other week,"

"Wow, lets back down here a little. It´s wasn´t every other week. Once a month, tops,"

"Those would be the times I saved you that you didn´t repress or hit your head too hard to remember them,"

"God, how I´ve missed you. Well, actually not, with me being the great ma...damn it...you know whose, mind-controlée"

Both of them all of a sudden stopped talking and stared at Xander´s outfit.

"Lets never speak of this again," Xander said.

"Deal," Buffy said with mock horror and burst out laughing. Xander´s face, which had gotten considerably paler since she last saw him, turned red.

"I hate you. And I really need to change,"

"Yeah, you really do,"Buffy laughed. "Where are your clothes?"

"Inside my mas...the mansion. In my room. Should we get them?"

"Sure. But lets hurry before the great master-bator changes his minds and decides he wants his boytoy again,"

"Ok, lets make one thing very clear. We _never_ did anything...nothing like _that_ ever happened,"

"Smart choice. One should never ruin a beautiful friendship with sex. Plus, he is your boss. It would only get messy,"

"Please shut up. And he is not my boss anymore. Actually, he didn´t pay me, so he was never my boss,"

"A very cheap boss, at least. Especially considering what a loyal servant you were. By the way, I totally agree with you on Lugosi´s hair being ridiculous,"

"Ok, I was under his thrall, I didn´t mean it,"

"You mean you like Lugosi´s hair?"

"No, I just mean...I didn´t...the way that sounded...I only said it because of the thrall,"

"Sure. It was just the thrall," Buffy answered statistically.

"Buffy..."

"Yeah?"

"Your but looks fat in those cloths,"

"What?"

Buffy gave him a murderous glare when she saw he laughed at her.

"You are a dead man, Harris,"

"Oh, please. You love me too much to kill me. Right?"

"I wouldn´t test it if I were you,"

"Your but looks great,"

"Thanks. Your wearing something with laces,"

"I know. Those harpies are evil,"

–-

"So, these are Kira and Miranda. Two of the slayers from my squad in Scotland," Buffy said a short while later when all four of them were gathered together outside of the mansion.

"Nice to meet you," Xander said, exchanging handshakes with them.

"Nice meeting you too, you know, not under some vampire´s control and stuff," Miranda replied.

"Yes, it is definitely good to be myself again, and getting out of this rotten place," Xander stretched his arms out.

"Yeah, and to not be dressed like a 19th century doll," Kira added cheerfully.

"Yeah, that is really great too," Xander agreed with an awkward look on his face.

"There really is no reason to mention that to anyone, by the way,"

"Of course not," Kira promised.

"Against a price," Buffy teased.

"Blackmail," Xander said outraged.

"No, payment for a service,"

"To a friend?"

"Hey, it´s not fair Willow is the only one who can make you dance like a monkey by threatening to reveal one of your deepest darkest secrets. By the way, I really want to hear that Aquaman-underwear story,"

"Which you will over my dead body,"

"Hey, she´ll crack. Believe me, I´ll get the truth out of her,"

"Scotland has made you ruthless," Xander joked.

"Yep, and 100 percent water resistant,"

"What?"

"It´s really rainy,"


End file.
